Sometimes forever doesn't last
by crystal moon princess
Summary: Aang found himself in a heart breaking situation. Will he be able to forgive and forget all in just two weeks? or will he let his new nightmare break him and get the best of him? Taang and Zutara!
1. Chapter 1

Crystal: I just been studying grammar, but I am still a beginner, so please be nice^_^! This is my first Avatar: The Last Airbender fic ^_^! P.s. Toph can see with her eyes and feet too^_^

Crystal: Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender!

Sometimes forever doesn't last

Chapter one

Bittersweet

Why? Was the only word that pops in his mind when he saw, Katara kissing Zuko passionately on the lips! Why wasn't he good enough? Why did she choose him? Aang, shake his head to free himself of his thoughts, and kept running fast towards, the busy street of the fire nation. It had only been a week since the whole gang came to the Fire nation, the week was supposed to be special since it was the first year of peace; however, things didn't go as plan for the young avatar as he saw _his_ katara in the arms of one of his friends.

When Aang was sure he was far away; he finally let himself collapse, near a river in the Fire nation forest. Aang tears were ruining down his cheeks, his sobs were loud and his breath was raps. If Aang was paying attention he probably would have notice, the shadow behind the trees looking at him. The shadow figured shock his head sadly, and stared moving closer to Aang. Aang felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder and he look up to see the last person he expect to see.

Toph POV~~~~~

I look down and tried to smile gently, but since smiling never been my thing; it was probably an awkward smile. Aang puffy red eyes and tear tainted face is proof that he is suffering. I sigh and place myself next to him on the grass.

"So you finally know, Twinkle Toes?" Toph Ask tiredly.

Aang look at me in disbelieve, his eyes clearly asking: "You knew?" I just nodded my head slowly. I didn't want Aang to find out his way, but it's better now than later. I knew that he love Sugar Queen since the beginning; however, she didn't feel the same way. She love sparky and nothing could change that , yet seeing him so broken made me wish she did love Aang.

"She was supposed to be my forever girl" Aang mumble quietly.

"Sometimes forever doesn't last, Twinkle Toes" Toph said sadly.

"Things change, Twinkle Toes. It's a bittersweet truth, and you just got to face it sooner or later" Toph said strongly.

I stared at Aang, and see him staring at his reflection in the river. I really hate him seeing him like this, maybe if a… No! There is no way in hell that I am doing _that_, but he does look likes he needs it… So? Why should I care? I don't know maybe because you Lo- Fine I will do it! Just shut up already. 'grrrr stupid conscious' Toph thought to herself as she sigh. I look at Aang and gently put my arms around his neck and pull him into a hug.

I felt Aang stiffen in my arms, but slowly he relaxes. He looks up at me with a shock expression that quickly turns into a grateful smile. I Just smile a bit as I felt him return the embrace, Aang sigh and lay his head in my shoulder. I don't know, how long with were like that, but in that moment I could care less.

"Thank you, Sifu Toph" Aang said whispering in my ear.

"You're welcome, Twinkles Toes" Toph said tiredly.

General POV~~~~~

Unknown to them both, some shadows figures were watching them with smile on their faces. They turn to each other and began quietly chuckling quietly at the scene.

"Seems that, Aang, will be alright." Katara said smiling slightly.

"I knew it! He will get over this, Katara, he is very strong" Zuko said while he pulls Katara closer to him.

Katara sigh and return the embrace, but her eyes never left the scene where the Avatar and his earth bending teacher were still embracing.

"Do you think that…" Katara started saying pointing towards Aang and Toph.

"I don't know… Maybe" Zuko said while he smiles.

"I think tomorrow will be a good day to tell them after all" Katara said smiling.

"Whatever, my fiancé wishes" Zuko said while he gently kiss her lips.

"I think we should get going to the palace" Katara said while she pointed to the opposite direction.

Zuko chuckle, and took Katara's hand and stared leading her out of the forest and back to the palace. This time things were differently, two bed chamber of the palace were empty for the rest of the night; their owners were sleeping peacefully on a bed made of grass with small smile on their faces.

The end of chapter one or maybe I will leave it as a one shot^_^! Hope you enjoy and review^_^ common press the little button and review :3 P.s. sorry for my grammar mistakes^_^!


	2. Chapter 2

Crystal: I am happy to say this will be a story^_^ thank you so much for the persons who review^_^: **aquayzar777** and **allisocoolike **Thanks a lot for being my firsts reviewers: 3 You guys rocks^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I just on the plot on this fanfiction, that is it! The character and other stuff are not mine!

Sometimes forever doesn't last

Chapter 2

Disaster and more truth

Aang awoke slowly as the sun; bright and annoying, lights came to disturb his slumber. Aang felt something warm around his body, looking down he saw Toph snuggle up in his chest. Toph look so stunning as the sun lights hit her pale skin and made her look like an angel; this brought a warm smile to the young avatar ,yet it banish when he remember why they were there in the first place. Not being the one that wanted to disturb his very, _very_ strong earth bending master; Aang just settle for lying their enjoying the moment before going back to the palace.

A few minutes later and Toph began to slowly open her eyes. She yawn and went to sleep a bit more until she felt something moving under her, she got up a little and her gaze met Aang's. She blinks and then hurriedly got up almost falling in the river in the process. Aang was almost sure he saw a small blush on the earth bender face, yet it may clearly impossible she was the blind bandit after all, and let's not forget the earth greatest earth bender.

"Twinkles Toes, I just wanted to say that last night was just a onetime thing, so don't get any ideas; that I am into any of the mushy garbage " Toph said strongly.

"No worry, Toph, I know you did it because you wanted to be there for me, so thanks" Aang said sincerely offering her a smile.

"Hey, Twinkle Toes, let's go back to the palace" Toph said stretching a bit.

Aang just only nodded solemnly trying to fake a smile; however, Toph knew better than anyone that that's smile was faker and cheesier than Sokka jokes. Toph frown and then thought of a great idea to cheer the avatar up.

"Let's make it fun, what about a race for all times sake? Unless the all mighty avatar is afraid of the blind bandit" Toph said teasingly.

"Ex-Blind bandit if I remember correctly, it has been almost a year now; that a handsome and strong airbender discover how to get you to see" Aang said smirking.

"Whatever, let's just race. One your mark…Get set…. Go" Toph said seriously.

At first Aang was like a bullet; however, Toph, just smirk and stood still concentrating. 'Just a bit more, Aang ' Toph thought to herself and then… BAMMMM…shout… Bird's flies away and trees shake.

"Perfect" Toph mumble proudly.

Toph then walk calmly as if nothing never happened, soon enough, Toph made it to a huge hole were the avatar was now laying on the floor holding his head.

"What happened all mighty avatar?" Toph said playfully.

"Toph that was not funny!" Aang said annoyed.

"Of course it was, Twinkle Toes" Toph said smirking.

"Toph, this is cheating!" Aang said angrily.

"Poor naïve Aang, this isn't cheating; this is call winning my way" Toph said smirking.

"Whatever, Toph" Aang said while roiling his eyes.

"Here, let me help you" Toph said while she pull her hand to him.

Aang was not so happy with Toph right know, yet he could not help the smile that appear on his face when he saw thought wanting to help him. Aang grab Toph hand gently and let the earth bender pull him up. In a few minutes, they were just walking slowly towards the palace, since Aang did not trust Toph in racing fairly anytime soon. In a few more minutes, they were already almost at the palace; they could see the big walls that surrounded the palace and the fire nation guards standing watch.

"Hey, idiots, move it or lose it. I have a date with some food" Toph yell loudly at the two guards.

"I am sorry miss, but the fire lord requested you and the avatar presence in the garden; however we can bring you lunch in a few minutes while we escort you to the garden," One of the guards said politely.

"It's Fine, but we don't need escort, we know the way" Toph said trying to pass the guards, yet they wouldn't budge.

"Hey, what's that big idea? Move!" Toph said angrily.

"I am sorry, but our orders say-" The second guard stared, but was interrupted by Aang.

" I think it's better if you guys let us go alone" Aang said trying to bring peace to the situation.

"Sorry avatar, but like we sa-" The first guard said but was interrupted by Aang.

"Fine, but it's your funeral" Aang said flatly.

The guards look confused at the young avatar, yet it all became clear when the earth under their feet open and swallowed them from head to toes, leaving only their noises and eyes free. Toph went her way with a victorious smile on her face.

"I told you guys, but don't worry later I will get you guys out"Aang said while he chuckle a bit and follow the path were Toph disappear. Some steps later, Aang arrive in the garden; the beautiful view was breath taking. A beautiful table was set in the middle of the whole garden with plates of elegant food in every table, and all his friends were sitting there : Sukko, Suki, Toph and Zuko… with katara at his side.

Aang felt like someone punch him in the gut, yet he put on an award-winning smile and sat down as if nothing ever happened. Aang began to chew on his food and drink his water, looking like everyone is fine; however, Toph new better and squeeze his hand for support.

"So, now that everyone is here, we have an important announcement to make" Zuko said smiling cheerfully.

"Zuko and I are going to get married in two weeks" Katara continued as she grab Zuko hand and intervened their fingers.

Aang choke on his food while everyone else looks surprised, but they began to congratulate them and mumbling things like "I didn't know you guys were a couple!" Or "Fire nation trash trying to marry MY sister". Aang felt like he couldn't breathe, he felt something he rarely ever felt… Anger.

"How can you guys do it, this all so sudden? How can you guys get married you haven't been a couple that long! I mean it had only been a week since we got here and unless…" Aang stop his rampage in mind sentence when a realization hit him hard.

"Aaang, I-" Katara began but didn't finish because Aang interrupted her.

"Excuse me, I am not all that hungry anymore" Aang said without any emotion.

Aang hurriedly out of the room leaving behind; many surprise people, with his outrage. Everyone was quiet for the longest time. Katara was about to go after Aang, but was stop by Toph; she shake her head and motion her to sit down.

"He needs sometimes to think… it's best if we leave him alone" Toph said calmly.

"But Toph, he is hurt and I-" Katara said worriedly while she look down.

"I know Sugar Queen, but you don't have the right any more to be the person that goes and protect him anymore… he isn't your responsibility at least not anymore" Toph said softly knowing her words will hurt the water bender, but it was better than going to the same old routine when neither of them were truly happy.

Katara just look sadder and tears fell from her eyes, she when a buried her head at Zuko's chest and sob slowly. Zuko told her sweet-nothings to her ears, trying to calm her down. Sokka look like he was still trying to process everything that just happened; Sukki look solemnly at the situation and Toph look calm, yet she was fighting an inner battle inside herself; a battle between the Heart and Mind.

The end of chapter 2^_^ Hope you enjoy and review^_^! P.s. sorry for my grammar mistakes ^_^!


End file.
